Mirror
by Natii
Summary: Mais uma tentativa de conquistar a Terra, para isso usou espelhos para criar garotas com a mesma força dos Dourados, o que esse rolo irá dar? QUINTO CAPITULO ON
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror**

-

-

-

resumo:

Mais uma tentativa de conquistar a Terra, para isso usou espelhos para criar garotas com a mesma força dos Dourados, o que esse rolo irá dar? (FICHAS ABERTAS, by PURE PETIT CAT)

_**Em algum lugar no Olimpo;**_

_-Homens não pensam! - exclamou uma irritada Afrodite, mirando com severidade o ex-amante o marido_

_-Se não pensássemos, Hefesto não teria feitos este espelhos mágicos e eu não teria inventado este plano genial - Fala um Ares irritado, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo._

_-Se você fosse mais esperto teria pensado em uma coisa que não pensou!_

_-Afinal querida, qual o problema dos espelhos? - Hefesto tentava apartar a briga que estava prestes a se formar_

_-Explique-me o plano de novo e vejamos se vocês dois se dão conta agora. - disse a deusa da paixão, jogando os longos cabelos loiros para trás_

_-Bom, para acabar com aqueles cavaleiros idiotas e deixar aquela idiota de Athena desprotegida e eu conseguir purificar a Terra, dos impuros seres humanos, pedi a Hefesto que fizesse espelhos mágicos para mim. Estes espelhos farão um duplo do cavaleiro que o olhar e além disso, terão uma força igual a deles. Quando estes duplos acabarem a com estes cavaleiros idiotas, poderemos matar Athena e purificar a Terra! – disse os Deus das Guerras com um sorriso sádico_

_-Encontrou o erro? – Afrodite e Hefesto perguntaram juntos_

_-Não! – disse o deus dando ombros_

_**-SUA DUPLA DE ASNOS!** Se vocês fizerem um duplo homem, não terão uma arma que poderiam ter se fizessem um duplo diferente!_

_-E que arma? – perguntou Hefesto confuso_

_-O desejo masculino, seu idiota!_

_-Espere um momento... Você quer que os duplos sejam mulheres? – perguntou Ares com um olhar confuso_

_-Bingo! – Afrodite quase saiu saltitando de felicidade_

_-Bem pensado... Então você consegue fazer com que os duplos sejam mulheres, Afrodite?_

_-Claro! Querido, me mostre onde estão os espelhos... – disse ela se encaminhando para o fundo da oficina do marido_

_Hefesto se encaminhou com Afrodite para o fundo de sua oficina e ambos estavam tão compenetrados no plano, que nem repararam em um par de olhos azuis brilhantes que se escondeu atrás da forja._

_**-"E eu tenho o meu plano, para o papai deixar de ser mala..."** – disse Eros, dando um sorriso travesso_

(by: Kisa Sohma Hyuuga te amo vida!)

-

-

-

Créditos:

**FIC de: PERU PETIT CAT**

**FEITA por: NATII**

**Pisces Luna**

-

-

-

Concurso

(By: Naty-chan50 ou Natii só agora)

Todas sabem que eu escolho a melhor ficha e dou direito a Três desejos por elas, as três ganhadoras tem direito a pedir três coisas na fic, cenas especiais, um beijo especial, um cena hentai, um pedido especial não sei o que vocês preferirem.

Primeiro Lugar.

-

Segundo Lugar.

-

Terceiro Lugar.

Espero que tenha fichas boas e diferentes como ganhadoras porque normalmente eu sempre vejo as mesma vencedoras com as fichas mais perfeitas de todas.

-

-

-

-

CAVALEIROS DISPONIVEIS

-

-

-

**Mu**

**Shion**

**Aldebaram**

**Saga:** Pure Petit Cat

**Kanon:** DarkOokami

**Mascara da Morte:** (_Bruno_, em minha homenagem mesmo.\o/)

**Aioria:**

**Shaka:**

**Dohko:**

**Aioros:**

**Milo:**

**Shura:**

**Camus:** Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

**Afrodite:**

**Ares:** Alguma duvida de quem é meu?

-

-

-

**Resumo Básico:**

_Essa fic é idéia da grande escritora **PURE PETIT CAT mais** eu me ofereci para faze-la, ela é baseada em um plano do meu amor tesão **TUDO DE BOM** Deus Ares do Hefasto e da Afrodite (Vagabunda ¬¬) para destruir Atena a talz.._

_Criando espelhos para os dourados nos quais eles se vêem e surgem meninas, nas quais serão suas copias..._

_Mais o que será que isso vai dar?_

-

-

-

Ficha:

-

Nome:

Apelido:

Idade: (Entre 15 a 22)

Gosta de...:

Não gosta de...:

Hobbie:

Roupas que normalmente (vai gostar de usar):

Qual foi a primeira reação ao ver o dourado:

Como é a sua convivência com ele:

O que acha da Grécia:

O que fica fazendo quando está longe do dourado:

É boa em que?

O que ele acha de você no início? E depois?

O que você acha dele no início? E Depois?

Personalidade:

Aparência: (Elas não precisam ser iguais a eles)

Cavaleiro:

Como é seu espelho:

-

-

-

**Notas?**

_Mais uma fic de fichas? Sim, sim eu gosto muito desse tipo de fic..._

_Alem do mais pelo menos eu faço minhas fic's não paro no primeiro cap!_

_E nunca fico sem idéias_

_Essa brilhante idéia é de **pure petit cat** sim, eu so to escrevendo ela.._

_Espero que gostem!!_


	2. escolhidassss

**Mirror**

-

-

-

resumo:

Mais uma tentativa de conquistar a Terra, para isso usou espelhos para criar garotas com a mesma força dos Dourados, o que esse rolo irá dar? (FICHAS ABERTAS, by PURE PETIT CAT)

_**Em algum lugar no Olimpo;**_

_-Homens não pensam! - exclamou uma irritada Afrodite, mirando com severidade o ex-amante o marido_

_-Se não pensássemos, Hefesto não teria feitos este espelhos mágicos e eu não teria inventado este plano genial - Fala um Ares irritado, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo._

_-Se você fosse mais esperto teria pensado em uma coisa que não pensou!_

_-Afinal querida, qual o problema dos espelhos? - Hefesto tentava apartar a briga que estava prestes a se formar_

_-Explique-me o plano de novo e vejamos se vocês dois se dão conta agora. - disse a deusa da paixão, jogando os longos cabelos loiros para trás_

_-Bom, para acabar com aqueles cavaleiros idiotas e deixar aquela idiota de Athena desprotegida e eu conseguir purificar a Terra, dos impuros seres humanos, pedi a Hefesto que fizesse espelhos mágicos para mim. Estes espelhos farão um duplo do cavaleiro que o olhar e além disso, terão uma força igual a deles. Quando estes duplos acabarem a com estes cavaleiros idiotas, poderemos matar Athena e purificar a Terra! – disse os Deus das Guerras com um sorriso sádico_

_-Encontrou o erro? – Afrodite e Hefesto perguntaram juntos_

_-Não! – disse o deus dando ombros_

_**-SUA DUPLA DE ASNOS!** Se vocês fizerem um duplo homem, não terão uma arma que poderiam ter se fizessem um duplo diferente!_

_-E que arma? – perguntou Hefesto confuso_

_-O desejo masculino, seu idiota!_

_-Espere um momento... Você quer que os duplos sejam mulheres? – perguntou Ares com um olhar confuso_

_-Bingo! – Afrodite quase saiu saltitando de felicidade_

_-Bem pensado... Então você consegue fazer com que os duplos sejam mulheres, Afrodite?_

_-Claro! Querido, me mostre onde estão os espelhos... – disse ela se encaminhando para o fundo da oficina do marido_

_Hefesto se encaminhou com Afrodite para o fundo de sua oficina e ambos estavam tão compenetrados no plano, que nem repararam em um par de olhos azuis brilhantes que se escondeu atrás da forja._

_**-"E eu tenho o meu plano, para o papai deixar de ser mala..."** – disse Eros, dando um sorriso travesso_

(by: Kisa Sohma Hyuuga te amo vida!)

-

-

-

Créditos:

**FIC de: PERU PETIT CAT**

**FEITA por: NATII**

**Pisces Luna**

-

-

-

Concurso

(By: Naty-chan50 ou Natii só agora)

Todas sabem que eu escolho a melhor ficha e dou direito a Três desejos por elas, as três ganhadoras tem direito a pedir três coisas na fic, cenas especiais, um beijo especial, um cena hentai, um pedido especial não sei o que vocês preferirem.

Primeiro Lugar.

**Maia Sorovar **

-

Segundo Lugar.

**Aino Minako Meiou**

-

Terceiro Lugar.

**Deni Chan**

Espero que tenha fichas boas e diferentes como ganhadoras porque normalmente eu sempre vejo as mesma vencedoras com as fichas mais perfeitas de todas.

-

-

-

-

CAVALEIROS DISPONIVEIS

-

-

-

**Mu **Elizabeth Bathoury Black

**Shion **Aredhel Black

**Aldebaram** Ayuki San

**Saga:** Pure Petit Cat

**Kanon:** DarkOokami

**Mascara da Morte:** (_Bruno_, em minha homenagem mesmo.\o/) Dri Lioncurt

**Aioria: **Deni Chan

**Shaka: **Aino Minako Meiou

**Dohko: **Haru-Chan17

**Aioros: **Immort Aiko

**Milo: **Larry A. McDowell

**Shura: **Margarida

**Camus:** Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

**Afrodite: **Maia Sorovar (Parabéns ri que quase morri com a sal ficha!)

**Ares:** Alguma duvida de quem é meu?

-

-

-

**Resumo Básico:**

_Essa fic é idéia da grande escritora **PURE PETIT CAT mais** eu me ofereci para faze-la, ela é baseada em um plano do meu amor tesão **TUDO DE BOM** Deus Ares do Hefasto e da Afrodite (Vagabunda ¬¬) para destruir Atena a talz.._

_Criando espelhos para os dourados nos quais eles se vêem e surgem meninas, nas quais serão suas copias..._

_Mais o que será que isso vai dar?_

-

-

-

Ficha:

-

Nome:

Apelido:

Idade: (Entre 15 a 22)

Gosta de...:

Não gosta de...:

Hobbie:

Roupas que normalmente (vai gostar de usar):

Qual foi a primeira reação ao ver o dourado:

Como é a sua convivência com ele:

O que acha da Grécia:

O que fica fazendo quando está longe do dourado:

É boa em que?

O que ele acha de você no início? E depois?

O que você acha dele no início? E Depois?

Personalidade:

Aparência: (Elas não precisam ser iguais a eles)

Cavaleiro:

Como é seu espelho:

-

-

-

**Notas?**

_Mais uma fic de fichas? Sim, sim eu gosto muito desse tipo de fic..._

_Alem do mais pelo menos eu faço minhas fic's não paro no primeiro cap!_

_E nunca fico sem idéias_

_Essa brilhante idéia é de **pure petit cat** sim, eu so to escrevendo ela.._

_Espero que gostem!!_


	3. Primeiros espelhos part I

**Mirror**

-

-

-

resumo:

Mais uma tentativa de conquistar a Terra, para isso usou espelhos para criar garotas com a mesma força dos Dourados, o que esse rolo irá dar? _(FICHAS ABERTAS, by PURE PETIT CAT)_

-

-

-

Primeiro Capitulo

-

**Esparta;**

_Os quatorze espelhos foram devidamente enviados para o santuário._

Ares, Hefaisto e Afrodite brindavam com vinho tinto a sua 'vitória' bem eles não sabiam se era realmente uma vitória, mais pelo jeito parecia que era, já era um pouco tarde Hefaisto e Afrodite voltaram ao seus templos, enquanto Ares permanecia em seu templo bebendo varias taças de vinho sentando em seu trono esperando seus 'presentes' chegassem ao santuário.

Eros que estava a espreita do trono de seu pai, invisível, segurava uma caixa, era rosa claro, com uma fita em Pink, Eros colocou o presente num canto qualquer do templo, em seguido empurrou uma estatua que estava do lado, deixando cair no chão é fazer um barulho enorme.

O Deus da Guerra rapidamente se levantou, assustado com o barulho foi ver de aonde veio, viu no chão uma estatua quebrada e um presente rosa, bem extravagante ao lado, _'O que seria isso?!_' Ele se perguntou mentalmente se dirigindo aonde estava o presente, com cuidado o pegou do chão era um pouco grande, mais não muito, o Deus levou consigo o presente até seu trono, ficou o observando, era tão... Tão rosa! Uma cor que não era das suas favoritas, bem ele odiava rosa na verdade, ao se sentar no trono, e abrir o presente, ele vê um espelho igual aqueles que ele tinha mandando para os cavaleiros, só que era todo rosa choque com estrelas rosas claras enfeitado nele todo.

Ele não seria trouxa de cair naquele velho truque... Bem seria?

Passou um segundo.

Um vento passou por ele.

Passou outro segundo.

Eros que estava em um canto escondido piscava.

Outro segundo.

Ares bocejou.

Mais um segundo.

Por fim...

- Não vai ter nada de mais! Ela falou e se olha no espelho admirando sua beleza, era lindo, os olhos negros como a noite a pupila quase escondida, os cabelos negros curtos e rebeldes, a pele morena, o rosto definido Ares fecha seus olhos só de imaginar...

Segundos depois uma nuvem de fumaça sai de dentro do espelho tomando uma forma no chão da sala do trono de Ares '_Como isso pode acontecer?_' Ele se pergunta como se fosse a pergunta mais obvia do mundo.

Algumas piscadas de olhos depois surge uma garota sentada de joelhos, de cabelos longos que passam da cintura cacheados e loiros sem franja, de olhos azuis vivos e um corpo MUITO bem feito de seios muito fartos que deixaram o deus um tanto excitado.

- Uéééé cadêêê a Tevê? Pergunta a Loira sem entender nada.

-

-

**Enquanto isso no santuário.**

Era uma época de paz na Terra nada de mais acontecia, e o santuário viva em paz e tranqüilidade, nenhuma guerra, nenhuma maldade, nada de mais, alguns cavaleiros deixaram o santuário outros continuaram lá como pe o caso dos cavaleiros de ouro, bem aqueles foram proibidos sair do santuário a vida deles seria viver lá para sempre, bem pelo menos era o que eles pensavam.

Agora era uma época calma no santuário quase nenhum cavaleiro iria treinar os poucos que iam ficavam meia hora e iam embora, esse era o caso de Kanon.

Só para um dos gêmeos levantar da cama, era um sacrifício, o cavaleiro ouvia o despertador, se remexia na cama, dizia que não iria levantar, ouvia os sons do despertador tentava tacar o _bichinho_ na parede, o que era o mais comum, ou as vezes o desligava e voltava a dormir, o que normalmente era normal também, mais gêmeo não deixava era dormir mais que o horário do treino pelo fato dele ter que ir treinar, era muito irritante as manhas no santuário para Kanon.

**TRIM, TRIM, TRIM** (N/A: péssima imitação de despertador)

'_De novo não!'_ Pensa o cavaleiro de gêmeos sonolento, debaixo de varias camadas de coberto, ele tentava inutilmente desligar o despertador ou ao menos tacá-lo na parede.

**- KANON NÃO ME FAÇA LEVANTAR E IR AI TE ACORDAR COM ÁGUA FRIA... DE NOVO!!! **Kanon ouve Saga gritar da cozinha, lembrava muito bem da vez que ele jogou um balde de água fria em cima do irmão para poder acordá-lo.

Kanon contra sua vontade abre seus olhos vagarosamente, com delicadeza se levanta da cama ficando sentado com os pés para fora da cama, com a visão meio embaçada, esfrega seus dos olhos com as mãos e vê no chão de seu quarto uma caixa rosa clarinho com um lanço vermelho escuro, Kanon não entende pensando que é algum presente de seu irmão sorri '_Bem ele não é tão mala quando eu pensava!_' Pensa Kanon indo até a caixa e pegando e colocando em seu colo.

- O que será? Kanon se pergunta olhando atentamente o presente.

Com cuidado Kanon abre o embrulho e vê um espelho oval, dourado, com pedras pretas em volta, e no topo uma pedra verde escura com o símbolo dos gêmeos, sem entender Kanon se olha no espelho, segundos depois uma nuvem de fumaça sai dele revelando uma moça de rosto infantil, com 1,70 de altura, cabelos lisos prateados na altura do joelho franja quase tampando os olhos que são felinos e rosas.

A menina estava de pé parada na frente de Kanon.

- Que presentão! Fala o cavaleiro para si mesmo com um sorriso bobo na cara;

- O que disse? ¬¬' Pergunta a menina.

Enquanto isso na cozinha da casa de gêmeos, Saga tomava seu balanceado café da manha com torradas integrais, com queijo branco e peito de peru, diferente de seu irmão que adorava mortadela frita com bastante manteiga no pão.

- Por isso esta com o colesterol alto! Fala Saga para si mesmo comendo mais uma torrada.

**DIM, DIM** (péssima imitação de campainha)

Saga ouve a campainha se levanta e vai atender para ver quem é, não vendo nada ele se vira e vê um presente jogado no chão era azul com um laço rosa claro, Saga pega o presente e olha estranhando não tinha repetente e seria melhor abri-lo e ver o que era, Saga o leva ate q cozinha se sentando na cadeira o abre ele vê um espelho Oval, dourado, com pedras negras em volta, no topo, uma pedra azul escura com o símbolo de gêmeos, Saga se vê nele e sai uma nuvem de fumaça de dentro dele.

Nisso saindo do espelho sai uma moça 1,70, 50 kilos, braços e pernas longas e finas, corpo esguio e esbelto, rosto infantil, pele bem alva, cabelos lisos, prateados e na altura dos joelhos, franja tampando parcialmente os olhos grandes, felinos e violetas, lábios carnudos, a moça estava de pe na frente de Saga, o cavaleiro a olha estranhamente se levanta fica em posição de ataque.

- Quem é você? Ele pergunta.

- Sou Lizzy é você? O.O

-

-

**Escorpião.**

Era dia de treinamento, mesmo Milo mais faltando do que indo dessa vez ele teria que ir, mesmo não querendo, ele era sempre obrigado a comparecer nessas coisas chatas, mais enquanto não dava o horário ele dormia tranqüilamente, mais ele dormia nem ao menos se mexia na cama.

- Cibelle você é tão macia!! Ele dizia abraçado ao travesseiro enquanto dormia como um bebe, mais alguma coisa o incomodava enquanto tentava virar de um lado para o lado da cama, algo estava o machucando e sem querer Milo acorda e vê.

Uma caixa azul bebe com um laço preto amarrado e era uma caixa grande por isso atrapalhava o sono de Milo, Milo sorri '_Quem será que mando isso?_' Ele se pergunta sorridente, '_Será que foi a Cibelle, Ana, a Márcia ou a Maria? Ah sei lá tanto faz!_' Ele falava todo feliz enquanto pegava o presente nos braços e começava a abri-lo.

Quando ele abre ele vê um espelho Oval e comprido, mostrando o reflexo do corpo inteiro. A moldura tem o formato de duas serpentes, uma delas tem a cabeça na parte superior do espelho, levantada ao céu, a boca aberta e a língua para fora, seus olhos são duas safiras e seu rabo fica na parte inferior do espelho. A outra tem o rabo na parte superior e a cabeça na parte inferior, olhando para o chão com a mesma expressão da outra serpente, essa serpente tem os olhos feitos de rubi. A serpente que tem a cabeça voltada para o céu é dourada, enquanto a que tem a cabeça voltada para o chão é prateada, ambas com detalhes cuidadosamente criados, fazendo-as parecerem serpentes de verdade.

Milo acha estranho mais não liga, rapidamente começa a se olhar, estava sem roupa totalmente nu e ficava admirado como ele era belo, mais de repente uma nuvem de fumaça sai do espelho revelando na frente de Milo uma moça cabelos curtos atrás com duas mechas longas na frente, liso e prateado, olhos cor-de-âmbar, sendo que o direito fica parcialmente oculto pela franja grande, de olhar triste tem uma cicatriz discreta que "atravessa" seu olho direito mais ela não é cega desse olho, pele pálida, muito pálida, aparência quase doentia, curvas discretas e de unhas roxas escuras, Milo da um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Oi... – Ele fala.

Dakota, a menina do espelho, cora violentamente vendo Milo nu, mesmo querendo dar um belo sorriso para ele ela não conseguia só conseguiu ficar envergonhada.

- Vamos, cubra-se! Ela fala nervosa pegando uma toalha qualquer que estava no chão e tacando em cima de Milo que da uma gostosa gargalhada.

-

-

**Virgem.**

Shaka meditava normalmente em seu jardim, enquanto esperava o horário para parar e ir para seus treinos era um dos poucos cavaleiros que amava treinar todos os dias, gostava de meditar antes do treino, ficava mais calmo para poder treinar.

'_Que ar estranho!_' Pensa Shaka saindo de sua meditação, tinha sentido uma energia poderosíssima passando pelo santuário e indo para cada templo dos cavaleiros mais do nada a energia desaparecia, como se fosse mágica, Shaka apenas suspirada pesadamente '_O que será?_' Ele se pergunta, se dirigindo de aonde vinha o poder que logo sem seguida desapareceu, viu no meio do salão aonde ele normalmente ficava uma caixa amarela de laço alaranjado, Shaka se dirigi ate e a abre.

Era um grande espelho quadrado e comprido com a moldura toda em dourado e com diamantes contornando o dourado do espelho. E com pombas brancas em alto relevo. O espelho pode refletir o corpo inteiro, Shaka o olhou e não entendi o que aquilo significa em seguida se olha nela nisso como em todos os outros sai um nuvem de fumaça de dentro dele saindo do lado do cavaleiro uma moça de cabelos dourados assim como o tom do sol, lisos e alternados por vários cachos nas pontas, tem a pele de tonalidade branca e suas bochechas são um pouco rosadas, os olhos azuis que parecem mais duas safiras que brilham sem parar. e bem magra mas ainda assim possui um belo corpo escultural, tem os lábios rubros como de uma rosa.

A menina olha Shaka que não abri os olhos para vê-la, fazendo Aino fechar a cara para ele.

- Por alguma acaso eu estou com a cara suja para você não querer me olhar? Ela pergunta nervosamente para Shaka que apenas abre os olhos e a encara.

- Não, não esta com a cara suja! Ele fala com um tom de voz extremamente frio, fazendo Aino gelar sem demonstrar.

-

-

**Áries.**

Shion estava um tanto estressado queria treinar mais tinha que esperar Mu e Kiki que sempre treinavam com ele, mais eles sabiam que Shion detestava atrasos e as vezes parecia que faziam de propósito para deixar Shion irritado, mais ele sabia muito bem que eles não faziam de propósito era apenas o fato deles SEMPRE se atrasarem.

- Se vocês não saírem em **CINCO MINUTOS**, eu disse bem alto **CINCO MINUTOS** eu vou sem vocês!!! Grita Shion do pe da escada da casa, o dono da casa já soltava fumaçinhas pela cabeça de tão nervoso e estressado que estava com seus discípulos essa manha, ele sentia que algo iria acontecer hoje mais não sabia o que era, mais muda de opinião quando viu na sala uma caixa que ele não tinha visto antes era um presente cor Shion acha estranho aquilo e resolve olhar o que era.

No repetente ele não viu de quem era somente viu que estava escrito MESTRE SHION ele acha estranho mais acha melhor conferir abriu a caixa e viu um espelho É de tamanho a forma de um estrela de 5 pontas,feito com ametistas,pérolas negras e rubis, Shion admira alguns instantes a beleza do objeto em seguida como se estivesse sendo hipnotizado pela beleza dele ele olha e vê sua imagem mais sem seguida como nas outras vezes uma nuvem de fumaça sai de dentro do espelho uma moça de 1.79m de altura, pele bem morena, olhos meio cinzentos, cabelos longos, cacheados, negros e brilhantes, quadris largos, seios fartos, pernas bem torneadas.

- Quem é você? Alexia pergunta assustada. – Você é um fruto da minha imaginação, é irreal! Ela fala nervosamente colocando as mãos na cabeça par anão ver Shion.

'_Ela é doida!_' Ele simplesmente pensa vendo que a menina não queria olhar para ele, a menina andava de um lado para o outro da casa com as mãos no cabeça e de olhos fechados que nem ao menos percebeu quando caiu no chão, mais foi segurada por Shion que a faz abri os olhos e olhar para ele.

- Você é real? Ela pergunta passando mão no rosto dele fazendo os dois corarem.

-

-

**Peixes.**

Afrodite estava no telefone, já tinha acordada fazia tempo e falava no telefone com uma 'amiga', enquanto passava um cintilante nas unhas.

- Não, não! Dizia Afrodite. – Hoje eu não tenho treino! Mente.

_- Mais pensei que tinha treinos todos os dias!_ A voz de mulher dizia do outro lado da linha.

- Mais hoje não! Disse o cavaleiro de peixes.

_- Ah paixão se você diz!_ Disse a mulher.

- Claro amor! Disse o cavaleiro.

_- Então eu posso passar ai?_ Pergunta a mulher com uma voz afeminada.

- A qualquer momento... – O cavaleiro de peixes para de falar quando viu um embrulho rosa choque com um laço rosa claro em cima de seu sofá e resolve conferir. – Kath já venho! Ele disse enquanto ia olhar o presente.

_- Afrodite, Afrodite!!_ A mulher o chamava.

O cavaleiro de peixes se dirigi ate o sofá e olha atentamente a caixa e resolve abri-la depois quando esta aberta ele vê um espelho com 50 cm de diâmetro e com uma moldura cor de rosa, cheia de florzinhas esculpidas.

**- QUE MAGNIFICO!!!!** Grita Afrodite abestalhado pelo espelho e rapidamente resolve se olhar nele, quando se vê uma nuvem de fumaça sai de dentro dele e na frente do cavaleiro surge uma moça de 1,75 m, 54 kg, cabelos ruivos lisos e curtos, na altura do pescoço, pele branca leitosa, olhos bem verdes, meio puxados rosto bem feminino, seios fartos, pernas longas, braços finos e delgados e bem fortes.

A menina olha com cara feia para Afrodite e o observa da cabeça aos pés.

- Você é Boiola por algum acaso? Ela pergunta sem nenhum pudores.

- O.O.

**-**

**-**

**Continua xD**

**-**

**-**

Sim, sim eu demorei para postar, mais digamos que ideais não me viam, mais antes tarde do que nunca!! Então aqui esta o primeiro cap.

**-**

**-**

Comentários:

**Maia Sorovar:** Ganhou sim, gostei sim, sim muito!! xD, A do Mask deve ser engraçada, não sei o que você pode pedir dessa vez.

**Deni-Chan:** Ganhou, ganhou sim, não, não estou tirando com a sua cara Eu nunca faria isso, não, não fumei nada, pois acredite.

**Aino Minako Meiou:** Que bom que você gostou Espero que goste desse cap também, que bom que você gostou de ficar com o Shaka, fico feliz!!

**Haru Chan17:** De nada PAIXÃO DA MINHA VIDA!!! Quebom que você gostou meu amor!!!, espero que tenha gostado do cap.

**Dri Lioncourt:** É todo seu!! Espero que tenha gosta do cap! Te adoro miga K3.

**Aredhel Black:** De nada **MINHA ETERNA PAIXAO** te amo miga queridaaaa!! Pronto se já viu e já aprovou!!?

**Elazabetg Bathoury Balck**: Que bom que vc gostou do Mu!!! Eu fico muto, muito feliz mesmo se nem acredita!

**Larry A. K. McDowell**: Que bom que você ta feliz por ter conseguido o Milo, isso me deixa muito feliz!!

**Ayuki-San:** Vidaaa, bem vc quis ficar com o Deba neh que bom que vc ta gostando dele agora!! Eu amei a carol como eu amo vc srta. Carol!!.. huahuahuahuahuhua eu sei que eh baseada em vc!! ♥


	4. Primeiros espelhos part II

**Mirror**

-

-

-

resumo:

Mais uma tentativa de conquistar a Terra, para isso usou espelhos para criar garotas com a mesma força dos Dourados, o que esse rolo irá dar? _(FICHAS ABERTAS, by PURE PETIT CAT)_

-

-

-

Segundo Capitulo

-

**Sagitário;**

-

-

Não era estranho que Aioros acordasse cedo, era um dos poucos que acordava muito cedo para ir treinar, ele acreditava e acredita que o treino é a melhor fonte disciplina que o santuário possui, então treino era indispensável para o treinamento de novos alunos.

Aioros estava terminando de tomar seu café da manha, o cavaleiro olhava-se num espelho que ficava perto da cozinha de sua casa, olhava-se vendo como mudou depois que voltou do mundo dos mortos, estava com o cabelo mais compridos e com o corpo mais formando e um pouco mais alto mais não mudaram muito, Aioros suspirava havia perdido muito tempo de sua vida 'Muito tempo!' Ele pensava, sim muito tempo, mais agora...

Aioros para com seus pensamentos sobre o passado quando vê em cima do sofá uma caixa que antes não estava lá era grande de laço vermelho e era de um tom azul bebe Aioros foi ate ela e percebe que nada nela dizia então resolveu abrir a caixa.

Quando abriu viu um espelho normal ate, mas em volta é prateado com escritas indecifráveis pareciam de outro mundo, Aioros não entendeu nada apenas se observou nele e como nos outros casos uma nuvem de fumaça saiu de dentro dele e apareceu uma menina ao seu lado ela...

Tinha cabelos lisos presos a duas marias chiquinhas altas, olhos sem pupila de cor roxas, curvas perfeitas, busto bem arranjado, rosto delicado, mãos delicadas, e tem 1,60 de altura mais ou menos, a menina olhava Aioros da cabeça aos pés.

- Quem é você? Perguntam se ao mesmo tempo.

-

-

**Áries;**

Mu se arrumava de pressa para não atrasar ainda mais Shion que já estava ficando extremamente nervoso, normalmente Mpu e Kiki dormiam cedo e acordavam mais cedo ainda, mais nesses últimos dias os dois rapazes andavam dormindo bem tarde, estavam estudando pelo fato do discípulo do Mu estar com alguns problemas na escola e ele ajudava o menino estudar ate mais tarde.

Por isso, normalmente ele acordava mais tarde por estar mais cansado do que de costume mais Shion não entendia isso para ela era preguiça dos dois, de Mu e de Kiki mais os dois estavam cansados de ficar ate de noite estudando.

'Ele é muito cabeça dura para entender!' Pensa Mu enquanto saia de seu banho enrolado apenas numa toalha quando chega em seu quarto vê um presente de embrulho laranja e fita vermelha em cima da cama, ele achando estranho se aproximou da caixa e a abriu.

Dentro dela como os outros cavaleiros havia um espelho quadrado, com uma moldura fina de prata, que serpenteia em torno dele como belo adereço era muito bonito, Mu sorriu quem poderia dar aquele presente tão inusitado para ele?

Quando o cavaleiro se olha como todos os outros uma nuvem de fumaça saiu de dentro do espelho e se dirigiu para a cama de Mu em cima da cama estava uma moça Cabelos compridos, encaracolados e negros; olhos verde-azulados, rosto claro, corpo bem-feito, a menina estava em cima da cama de Mu sem querer com passo em falso foi para o chão caiu de cara nele.

- Você esta bem? O Cavaleiro preocupado vai até ela e confere se ela esta bem.

- Estou! Ela fala segurando o nariz que doía por causa do tombo.

- Que bom! Mu sorri deixando a menina envergonhada.

-

-

**Libra;**

Dohko estava dormindo tranqüilamente, fazia pouco tempo que tinha vindo para o santuário, então não havia se acostuma com a rotina dos cavaleiros, ainda mais ele, que quando tinha aquele corpo de velho, gostava de dormir ate tarde, ainda não perder esses hábitos, bom habito.

Dohko abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou para o teto, não tinha nada de mais, mais havia perdido o sono, ele ainda não tinha entendido o porque '_Perdi o Sono!_' Pensa o cavaleiro de libra se levantando e indo em direção a cozinha de sua casa, estava com fome, iria tomar um bom café da manha, tomar um demorado banho ai iria treinar com os outros cavaleiros, bem pelo menos aqueles cavaleiros que ainda vão treinar.

Ao chegar na cozinha de sua casa Dohko viu um presente em cima da mesa uma caixa rosa claro com um laço alaranjado, o cavaleiro de libra achou estranho e foi conferir, abriu a caixa e como os outros cavaleiros ele encontra dentro dela um espelho em formato de uma lua crescente, e em volta há vários fios de ouro contornando o espelho, como se fossem ramos de folhas, na parte superior do espelho, tem uma rosa de safira.

A moça olha Dohko com uma cara de '_Quem é você? Você é reral?_' ela cabelos longos prateados, compridos até os joelhos, tem uma franja longa jogada de lado, que teima em cair nos olhos, estes, levemente puxados e azuis como duas grandes safiras, sua pupila é extremamente fina, no olhos esquerdo, tem um detalhe em um azul mais escuro que forma uma pétala de rosa, cílios longos e negros, pele muito branca e macia, tem bochechas e lábios rosados, lábios muito finos, com uma boca bem pequena, parece uma boneca.

- Quem e você? Pergunta o cavaleiro.

- Não, quem é você! Ela fala apontando para ele como se estivesse o acusando de alguma coisa.

-

-

**Leão;**

Fazia algum tempo que Aioria estava acordada, estava sentado em sua cama e suspirava pesadamente, olhava de um lado para o outro e via o outro lado de sua cama vazia, e sentiu um tipo de sentimento de alivio e tristeza misturados, fazia algum tempo que tinha terminado seu namoro com Marin, não sentia mais nada por ele e não conseguia mentir, não conseguia vê-la sofrer por sua culpa era melhor se separarem logo antes que fosse pior.

Mais por pior que seja ele sentia aquele sentimento de tristeza dentro do peito, sentia falta de alguma coisa, sabia que não era de Marin, mais talvez daquele sentimento de conforto e carinho quando estava com ela ou perto dela, mais não era dela.

Aioria se levantou da cama e decidiu ir tomar café, quando se levanta e vê no centro de seu quarto uma caixa que não estava ali antes, o cavaleiro estranha e como os outros cavaleiros foi ver o que era, um presente de azul com uma laço rosa, Aioria abre ele e começa a ver o que era, era um espelho É em formato oval, com detalhes em dourado nas bordas e algumas pedras azuis e violetas.

Aioria observa o espelho e suspira, pensou que fosse algo interessante, mais resolveu observa a sua face de tristeza e angustia nele, quando se olha uma nuvem de fumaça sai de dentro dele, segundos depois na frente de Aioria surge uma moça de cabelo azul-piscina liso até os joelhos, franja repicada na altura dos olhos, olhos violetas, um coque na altura da nuca com fios repicados para cima, mechas do cabelo em trança do lado do rosto, baixinha, corpo bem bonito e pele clara, levemente bronzeada.

A Menina bonita olha Aioria da cabeça aos pés dando em seguida...

**PLAFT **péssima imitação de tapa!)

Um tapa em sua cara e saiu correndo e berrando.

**- SOCORRO, SOCORRO!!!** Ela dizia enquanto corria.

- Mais o que esta acontecendo? Ele se pergunta colocando a mão no rosto.

-

-

**Câncer;**

Mascara da Morte, andava de um lado para o outro de sua casa, procurando algumas coisas, melhor suas roupas de treino, deveriam estar no armário, mais não, não estavam, estavam em algum lugar no qual ele não imaginava qual era, e tinha que encontrar, era tudo culpa daquela _velha_.

**- Carmella poderia me dizer aonde estão as minhas roupas de treino!? **Mascara pergunta perto da escada de voz baixa mais dava para perceber o tom de irritação nela.

- _Bruno_, _come vado sapere_? (Bruno, como vou saber?) Fala do andar de baixo da casa de câncer uma senhora que aparentava uns sessenta e tantos anos, que andava com uma panela de comida para a cozinha.

**- Por você ser minha empregada sua velha esclerosada, me fala aonde você enfiou as minhas roupas!!** Diz com raiva.

_- Uno istruito male, il relativo servo dell'italiano, perché non cerca nell'armadio! _ (Seja mais educado, seu italiano malcriado, porque não procura no armário?) Fala a senhora.

**- Putz... Foi o único lugar que eu não pensaria em procurar!** Ele fala sarcástico.

- _Come ad il uno o il altro ragazzo, ora sono molto occupato li date ad attenzione grande una né bambino che voi!_ (Que seja menino, não tenho tempo de dar atenção a uma criança grande que nem você!) Diz a senhora se retirando do campo de visão de Mascara.

O cavaleiro de ouro rosna e volta para seu quarto quando vê um presente de embrulho vermelho e laço azul em cima da cama, aquilo não estava ali antes, Mascara tinha certeza quando se dirigi ate o lugar e vê o presente lá em cima.

O Cavaleiro rapidamente abre a caixa e vê um espelho Um espelho de mais ou menos dois metros de altura, as bordas em ouro puro e todo adornado em pedras de safira 'Aonde é que eu vou enfiar esse troço?' Mascara se pergunta quando se olha nele como com os outros cavaleiros são uma nuvem de fumaça de dentro dele revelando ao lado do cavaleiro uma moça de cabelos castanhos bem claros, quase loiros, que chegam até o meio das costas e são totalmente repicados, tem franja na altura dos olhos, que são azuis safira e seios grandes;

A menina olha para Mascara da morte e observa que ele so usava uma toalha se cobrindo, elas cora e da um passo para trás.

- Quem é você? Ela pergunta.

- Eu que deveria falar isso! Diz a Menina.

-

-

**Touro;**

Aldeberam estava sentado numa cadeira de balanço na varanda de sua casa enquanto tomava uma pinga estranha que trouxera de sua Terra de cheiro forte, que ninguém agüentava beber, só o brasileiro mesmo poderia tomar aquilo sem sentir nada.

- Ah como aqui lembra minha Bahia amada!! Disse o cavaleiro se abanando com um leque vermelho com uns desenhos de umas baianas muito lindo.

Quando Aldebaram viu que a bebida tinha acabado resolveu beber um copo de água para equilibra saiu da varanda e se dirigiu para a cozinha de sua casa de todos os cavaleiros o de Touro era o que tinha a vida mais em paz mais calmo e vivia muito bem, quando chegou na cozinha de sua casa viu um embrulho azul com uma fita rosa em cima da mês achou estranho então foi averiguar.

O cavaleiro de touro abre a caixa e vê Oval, com a moldura de ouro, rica em detalhes em áureo branco. na parte central superior na moldura tem três pedras safiras, disponibilizadas uma ao lado da outra. na parte central de baixo são rubis na mesma posição, Aldebaram acha muito belo o espelho e se olha nele, quando percebe uma nuvem de fumaça sai de dentro do espelho e na frente dele se materializa uma moça de olhos castanhos claros e cabelos de igual cor, um pouco abaixo dos ombros e lisos. Pele branca, coxas grossas e busto farto. Tatuagem na perna direita, um bebe dragão.

- Quem é você? Pergunta o cavaleiro de touro.

- Ca... Ca... Carol... Carolina! Ela fala assustada, segundos depois saindo correndo pela casa de touro tendo a mesma reação de outra menina ficou gritando. – **Socorro, socorro!!!** Ela dizia.

- O que foi que eu fiz? Se pergunta o cavaleiro dando os ombros.

-

-

-

Continua no próximo cap ;

-

-

-

**Notas finas:** _Yes outro cap sem meses de demora, estou orgulhosa de mim mesma (y) Bem, bem, agora voltei a escrever, as idéias voltaram e estão a todo vapor, obrigada a quem ainda lembra da fic e esta a acompanhando._

-

-

-

**Obrigada aos comentários de:**

-

-

-

**Maia Sorovar:** Eu amei a Barbro ... Espero que você tenha gostado do cap :D o DVD só se for 300 -.-, bem foi a única coisa que eu pensei para o Kanon e por Milo –_sorriso amarelo_- hum hum, pedido interessante, atendido! xD

**Ayuki San:** A Tu estais tirando com a minha cara? Não acredito... huahuahuahuahuahuahua... demorei mais posteii:D viu nesse cap fui mais rápida! Que bom que a demora valeu a pena –sorri – pronto não aguardou muito, beijos :D

**Aino Minako Meiou:** Que bom que você amou o primeiro capitulo, espero que tenha gostado do segundo também, bem eu também não vejo a hora deles se apaixonarem, é esta um pouco longe, mais não muito, bem esta ai o segundo capitulo, quem bom que você amou ficar com o Shaka, eu também amo a sua **fic Viajem ao Reino das Sombras**, amei você ter gostado da minha fic para ser a princesa, ta abafa que eu amo mais o Ares que o Eros, mais amei ter ganhado, não sei como agradecer, espero que tenha gostado desse cap, beijos :D

**Aredhel black:** Que bom que você amou o cap Paixão da minha vida!! Estou com muita saudades da senhorita, eu **FINALMENTE** achei um tema de fic e você não entra no MSN para eu te contar ¬¬ Sim, sim tu e o Shion ka estão dentro :D amo-te saudades!

**Haru-Chan17:** Oi linda da minha vida tudo bem? Bem espero que goste desse cap que ela aparece, que bom que você gostou do cap , espero que goste mais desse aqui, beijos lindona :D

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Bem minha mãe melhorou a um certo tempo –_envergonhada_- mais eu não tinha idéia então não pude postar, mais antes tarde do que nunca, então fiz esse cap o mais rápido possível, espero que tenha gostado Espero que tenha gostado desse dois primeiros cap's ó.ò –_cruza__os__dedos_-

**Dri Lioncurt:** Ah eu sei que demorei, mais olha postei o segundo mais rápido \o/ pode zoar eu mereço mesmo ¬¬ é essa parte ficou show na minha opinião, que bom que você gostou :D hahuahuahuahua ♥ viu olha ai o segundo cap!! –_sorri orgulhosa de si mesma_- ate o próximo cap princesa!

-

-

-

Em breve:

-

-

- Um tratado de Paz! Disse o anjo Loiro.

- Quer dizer terminar essa guerra milenar? Pergunta o demônio de cabelos vermelhos.

**Um tratado de paz.**

- Será que o seu senhor concorda? Pergunta o anjo.

- Veremos! Diz o demônio.

**Uma guerra que esta por acabar.**

- Um tratado de paz!? Pergunta uma voz grossa imponente e assustadora nas sombras.

- Sim meu senhor! Diz o demônio ajoelhado.

**O mal ao lado do bem.**

- Acho que a proposta foi bem vista pelos olhos do mal, meu Deus! Disse o Anjo.

- Espero! Fala uma voz calma forte e autoritária mais dócil e meiga ao mesmo tempo.

**Bem ao lado do mal.**

- Isso não esta certo! Esbraveja.

- Para com isso! Disse um ser de cabelos negros.

**Mais será que isso chegara a um fim?**

- Se depender de mim! Diz o anjo loiro.

**Um tratado de paz.**

**One treated to peace**

-

-

-

resumo:

Anjos e Demônios, raças milenares que sempre batalharam, agora mais de séculos depois do inicio dessa luta, resolveram, colocar as diferenças de lado e se afirmarem um tratado de paz, mais quando esse tratado é quebrado o que pode acontecer?

(Fichas abertas)

Notas: fic nova! Em breve conto a participação de todas vocês!


	5. Primeiros espelhos part III

**Mirror**

-

-

-

**Resumo:**

Mais uma tentativa de conquistar a Terra, para isso usou espelhos para criar garotas com a mesma força dos Dourados, o que esse rolo irá dar? _(FICHAS ABERTAS, by PURE PETIT CAT)_

-

-

-

**Terceiro Capitulo.**

-

**Capricórnio;**

Shura tinha acabado de acordar e correu para ir tomar banho para não chegar atrasado no treino de hoje, ele amava os treinos e se divertia muito nos treinos, bem ele adorava treinar, era dele, não era como os amigos boêmios que adoravam farra e dormir ate tarde também adorava farrear mais treinar era algo para ele como respirar ele não podia perder só se algo muito grave acontecesse.

Shura tinha acabado de sair do banho, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, enquanto tentava procurar um pequeno espelho para fazer a barba pelo o fato do espelho que tinha em seu banheiro ter sido quebrado num dia enquanto ele e Milo Mascara da Morte e Kiki discípulo do Um treinavam chutes de futebol dentro da casa de capricórnio.

Shura saiu do banheiro ainda de toalha procurando um espelho pequenino no qual ele normalmente fazia a barba, viu uma caixa de embrulho prata com um laço preto em cima de sua cama, o cavaleiro resolveu averiguar quando chegou perto do presente o abriu como os outros viu um espelho retangular, com 52 cm por 35 cm, moldura em ouro tipo velho, com entalhes de ramos e folhas de maracujá, Shura sorriu era justamente o que ele precisava então resolveu usa-lo mais quando se olhou nele como com os outros.

Uma nuvem de fumaça e em frente ao Shura aparece uma moça Cabelos castanhos bem escuros, na linha da cintura em V, ondulados e com franja que cai sobre seus olhos, castanhos e em formato rasgado. Pele branca, boca pequena e vermelha, traços marcantes; busto tamanho normal com uma cintura fina e magra, pernas bem torneadas e quadril estreito, mas com curvas.

Sura corou rapidamente igual quando viu a menina na sua frente e a menina corou mais ainda quando viu que o cavaleiro estava só de toalha e ainda por cima todo molhado.

- Eer... Quem é você? Pergunta a menina.

- Bem... Bem eu sou... Shura!

-

-

-

**Aquário;**

Kamus como qualquer cavaleiro que se preste já estava saindo para o seu treino, detestava atrasos, como Shion então sempre acordava muito cedo para os treinos, era a LEI de Kamus como qualquer cavaleiro deveria fazer, mais o que não é feito pela maioria dos cavaleiros que restara no santuário.

'Hunp bando de folgados!' Pensa Kamus descendo as escadas de sua casa correndo.

Kamus sai apressado da casa de aquário e correu em direção a saida quando chegou na porta de casa, quando chegou viu um embrulho azul claro com uma fita azul escura, estranhou e a abriu a caixa abriu e como nos outros cavaleiros viu o espelho que era de armação oval e toda prateada, lisa tem apenas uma textura bonita e delicada. Por cima dessa armação delicada, algumas pedras claras - pra ser mais exata azuis claras - são miolos de pequenas flores, dando um aspecto delicado e charmoso ao espelho.

Kamus não achou nada de mais e se olhou nele e como nos outros casos uma nuvem de fumaça saiu dele uma moça de cabelos louros lisos ate a cintura,uma franja longa que lhe cobre os olhos verdes, franja toda repicada com algumas mexas azuis, com seios grandes, cintura fina, alta, pálida, muito bonita.

- Quem é você ? Ele se perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

-

-

-

**Esparta;**

- Certeza, não tem teve? Ela pergunta andando na frente do Deus.

- Não! Ele responde muito mais interessado na bunda da menina do que no que ela falava.

- DVD?

- Não!

- Cdplayer? Ela pergunta com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Muito menos! O Deus suspira, como aquilo pode acontecer, sim admitia que a menina era a coisa mais linda que ele já havia visto, mais era tão... Folgada! – Senhorita Chikara acho melhor a senhorita sossegar não existe nada aqui dessas coisas.

A menina faz uma cara triste. – Verdade? Pergunta quase chorando, e ele faz um sim com a cabeça. – Affff! Fala a menina saindo correndo de perto dele.

-

-

**Santuário de Atenas – Gêmeos;**

Kanon olhava dos pés a cabeça a menina que estava em seu quarto, ela estava andando por ele fazendo caras e bocas, parecia não estar gostando nada do que via.

- Você vive aqui? Ela pergunta indo ate a escrivaninha que tinha no quarto o cavaleiro e retirando de cima dela uma toalha molhada que estava em cima de um pedaço de pizza que parecia que tinha uns três meses já.

- Claro! Diz o cavaleiro sorrindo. – Qual o seu nome?

- Laiza! Ela responde espantada com o estado que estava o quarto do rapaz.

- Nome bonito! Ele fala tentando xavecar a moça que ele havia acabado de conhecer.

**- Isso é uma zona!!** Ela fala quase avançando no pescoço dele.

- Mais é a minha zona, eu amo minha zona! Ele fala se jogando em cima de uma pilha de roupas sujas (_N/a: Frase tirado do seriado Eu, a Patroa e as crianças xD_).

- **VOCE DEVERIA...!!** Ela fala se tacando em cima do pescoço dele.

Enquanto isso na cozinha Saga e Lizzy nada diziam apenas se encaravam, Saga queria entender o que aquela menina que havia saído do espelho fazia em sua casa, eu sua cozinha, encarando ele como se fosse um bicho de sete cabeças.

- Já perguntei quem é você? Saga pergunta se irritando com a moça.

- Já disse que meu nome é Lizzy, não fale nesse tom comigo! Ela fala nervosa com ele.

- Quer que eu fale em que tom! Ele pergunta mantendo a expressão seria no rosto.

- Você é muito serio sabia? Ela fala mostrando a língua para ele.

- Arghh...¬¬ Pronuncia algo o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

-

-

**Escorpião;**

- Huahuahuahuahuahua... - Escorpião Ri da cara envergonha da que Dakota fez ao ver que ele estava totalmente nu.

- Do que ri seu nudista? Ela pergunta entre os dentes, detestava que rissem de sua cara.

- Ué da sua cara envergonha, gostou do gostosão aqui né? Ele fala fazendo charminho para Dakota que se irrita.

- Sim, sim estou louca de tesão por você! Ela fala tacando um travesseiro em cima do cavaleiro que cai para trás com o susto. – É modéstia é bom! Ela fala saindo do quarto andando naturalmente.

- Grossa e deliciosa! Ele fala sorrindo e rindo ainda como criança.

-

-

**Virgem;**

- Aino! A menina fala sem demonstrar nada para o cavaleiro de virgem.

- Shaka! Ele fala com a mesma voz.

- Anda só de olhos fechados? Ela tentava puxar algum assunto com o cavaleiro de virgem.

- Sim e você é sempre grossa? Ele pergunta no mesmo tom.

- Quando me irritam ou quando é alguém irritante, sim! Ela fala sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Entendi!

-

-

**Áries;**

- Sim eu sou real! Ele fala segurando a mão dela em cima de seu rosto.

Rapidamente Aléxia tira amo do rosto dele e cora violentamente.

- Qual é o seu nome? Ele pergunta sorrindo.

- Alexia! Ela responde sorrindo envergonhada. – E o seu?

- Shion! Ele disse serio. – Você é linda! Ele fala passando delicadamente a mão no rosto dela.

-

-

**Peixes;**

- Você é gay!! Ela fala nervosa;

- Não sou!! Diz Afrodite correndo atrás da menina que tentava destruir as rosas dele.

- É sim olha só o seu rosto! Ela fala vendo as rosas e acabando com elas com uma tesoura.

**- LARGUE ESTA TESOURA!!! **Fala peixes.

- Venha pegar!! Disse a moça levanta a tesoura numa altura que ele não conseguia pegar.

-

-

-

Notas: Espero que tenham gostado desse cap!

-

-

-

Comentários:

**Aino Minako Meiou:**

_Espero não ter demorando muito, que bom que você vai atualizá-la \o/ Ohhh como sei por isso que essa ficou _paradinha_ por um tempo, né tenho muitas idéias novas que me tiram o sono, guardei o shakito se viu _

**-**

**-**

**Aredhel Black:**

_Você é minha paixão mais de todas nesse site a gente só briga mais I Love You!! __♥_

_-_

_-_

**Maia Sorovar:**

_Que bom que se gostou da Carmella eu também amei ela,tudo bem se pode pedir mais tarde._

_-_

_-_

**Ayuki-San:**

_É as vezes sou mais rápida que em outras vezes, que bom que você gostou de aparecer :D, acho que ele gostou ... claro _

_-_

_-_

**Pure-Petit Cat:**

_Que bom que você ta gostando das meninas, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também _

_-_

_-_

**Haru-Chan17:**

_Tudo otimoo e com você paixão? É legal fica rouca que bom que você amou o cap : D._

_-_

_-_

**Dri Lioncourt:**

_É as vezes eu sou rapida :D só as vezes... Também achei aquela cena engraçada _

_-_

_-_

**Elizabeth Bathoury Black:**

_Que bom que você gostou de aparecer Que bom que você gostou das outras meninas também isso me deixa muito feliz, espero que tenha gostado :D_


	6. The Girl's and the Boy's

**Mirror**

-

-

-

**Resumo:**

Mais uma tentativa de conquistar a Terra, para isso usou espelhos para criar garotas com a mesma força dos Dourados, o que esse rolo irá dar? _(FICHAS ABERTAS, by PURE PETIT CAT)_

-

-

-

**Terceiro Capitulo.**

-

**Sagitário;**

-

-

Aioros olhava Kayla dos pés a cabeça, como ela pode surgir de dentro de um Espelho? Bem ele não entendi, mais admitia que ela era muito bonita, até demais, mais tinha um aspecto frio e independente.

- Quem é voce já disse? Pergunta Kayla fria como sempre.

- Aioros...; - Ele responde num sussurro. - E você?

- Te interessa? Ela pergunta fria olhando o lugar aonde ela estava, caminhando lentamente pelo cômodo.

- Sim! Ele fala orgulhoso e acompanhando ela enquanto olhava a casa de sagitário.

- Eu me chamo Kayla! Ela fala por fim andando de uma lado por outro.

-

-

**Áries;**

A moça da casa de Áries, estava sentada em cima da cama de Mu massageando o Nariz machucado por causa do tombo.

- Está doendo? Mú pergunta voltando com uma compressa de água quente.

- Um pouco! Ela fala sentindo um pouco de dor.

- Entendo foi um tombo e tanto! Ele fala fazendo a compressa de água quente em cima do nariz da menina. - Sou Mú e você? Ele pergunta sorridente.

- Isadora! Ela fala envergonhando sentindo o cavaleiro fazer a compressa em si.

-

-

**Libra;**

- Quem é você? Você é muito estranho! Fala a moça fazendo biquinho e virando de costas para Dohko.

O cavaleiro nada diz estava boquiaberto, quem ela era, era tão estranha, diferente e ainda por cima surgiu de um espelho?

- Eu deveria perguntar isso, você que esta aqui na minha casa, e ainda por cima surgiu de um espelho! Ele fala orgulhoso.

- E você é um grosso bobão! Ela fala virando para o outro lado como uma criança que não conseguiu seu brinquedo.

- Grosso? Bobão? Ele fala nervoso a menina vira sorridente para ele o agarra pelo pescoço e do um leve selinho em seus lábios.

- Sou Yuki e você? Ela pergunta ainda abraçada com ele, o cavaleiro estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Do... Do... Dohko! Ele responde nervoso.

-

-

**Leão;**

**- SOCORRO!** Ela gritava e corria. **- SOCORROOOOOO!!!!!** A menina de cabelos azul piscina corria freneticamente pela casa de leão.

- Calma menina, calma! Ele fala correndo atrás dela, quando finalmente a alcança ele a segura pelo braço forçando-a a olhá-lo. - Não tenha medo! Ele fala sorrindo gentilmente.

A menina cora e evita olhar para os olhos dele.

- Qual é o seu nome? Ele perguntou sorrindo para ela.

- Nagi Hiwatada, e o sei? Ela pergunta corada. - E o seu?

- Aioria, prazer! Ele fala sorrindo para ela.

-

-

**Cancêr;**

- Já disse quem é você? Pergunta Mascara irritado.

- Bruno, è educato con i giovani un!(Bruno, seja educado com a moça!) Diz Carmella.

- Hump, velha! Ele suspira. - Já disse quem é você? Ele pergunta com raiva.

- Sou Saphira é você?! Ela fala com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Il nome è la bellezza (Nome lindo!) Fala Carmella.

- Velha não me interrompa! Ele grita.

- Me è chiamato di vecchio di notizie per sua madre! (Il Se me il chamar de il velha de il mãe di sua di para di conto di novo)! Ela fala calmamente.

- Hunp! Ele fala saindo de lá batendo o pé.

- Que cara chato! Fala Saphira, segundo mascara,

-

-

**Touro;**

Carolina saia correndo da casa de touro pulava os moveis e gritava e gritava SOCORRO, SOCORRO, cada vez mais alto, Aldebaram saiu correndo atrás dela sem entender o motivo dela gritar e gritar aos ventos socorro ele não havia machucado ela, e nunca machucaria.

- Do que está correndo? Aldebaram pergunta enquanto corria atrás dela.

- De você oras! Ela fala sem parar de correr.

- Porque? Ele pergunta ainda correndo atrás dela.

- Porque você vai me machucar! Ela fala num fôlego só.

- Claro que não, quem te disse isso? Ele perguntada parando e vendo ela parar.

- Sei lá! Ela fala dando os ombros.

- Sou Aldebaram, e não vou te machucar! Ele fala suspirando e fazendo ela sorrir.

-

-

**Capricornio;**

- E você quem é? Ele pergunta ainda corado.

- Bem, bem. eu sou Angel! Ela fala corada. - Bem tipo você...

- Eu... - Ele vai até ela fica frente a frente com ela os rosto bem próximos, bem próximos.

- Poderia se trocar né? Ela pergunta colocando aos mãos nos rosto indicando o sinal de vergonha que estava eminente em seu rosto, enquanto virava para o outro lado deixando o espanhol encabelado.

- Bem... Se você quiser! Ele fala envergonhando.

_'Bem, eu não quero não ficaria olhando para você o dia todo!'_ Ela pensa encabulada _'Muito gostoso_!' Ela pensa ainda envergonhada. - Bem seria melhor se você se vestisse.

- Bem já que deseja vou me trocar e depois conversaremos senhorita Engel! Ele fala saindo do banheiro pegando uma roupa que estava em cima da cama e indo se trocar em outro quarto.

- Meu Deus que homem é aquele? Ela se pergunta se abanando.

-

-

**Aquário;**

Kamus e a menina que estava em sua casa se encaravam sem pestanejar, os dois sérios e frios, bem fariam um belo par.

- Já disse quem é você? Pergunta Kamus.

- Sou Petit Vent! Ela fala séria. - E você?

- Kamus de aquário! Ele fala frio. - O que faz na minha casa?

- Eu não sei! Ela responde séria.

Kamus e Vent se olham por alguns segundos, menos de segundos depois os dois estavam se agarrando e se beijando intensamente.

-

-

-

**Continua. **

-

-

-

**Notas Finas:** Yes, depois de um tempo parada, volto com mais um cap, eu sei eu sei, eu demoro mais pelo menos eu posto!

-

-

-

Obrigada aos comentários:

-

-

**Larry A.K. McDowell:** _huahuahuauhahuahua Milo é foda, é uma delicia mesmo, ah não tem problema, ah normal sempre falta tempo isso acontece muito comigo, que bom que comentou nesse cap, eu tambem (normalmente) escreve review grandes é OTIMO isso, gostou da Dakota? sério? yess... É nudista dahora!! quem derá T.T_

-

**Maia Sorovar:** _É foi uma das ideias para que eu tive para ficar parecida com a sua personagem, é o mIlo sempre se acha a Dakota mostrou, ahhhh eu gosto do cascão ele se parece comigo, porque será?_

-

**Princesse Aino Minako:** _Que bom que voce achou excelete!! Gostou do Shaka, se ama ele mesmo eu sei, achei um foto linda do Shaka preciso te passar ..._

-

**Aredhel Balck:** _QUE SAUDADES DE VOCE!!! ♥♥ PRAGA QUE EU MAIS AMO... eu sei que voce ama as cenas deles, bem eu brigo e voce me acostuma, estou acosumatada, sorry more :(_

-

**Pure-Petit cat:** _Gostou do cap? Que bom que voce gostou da parte da Dakota e do Milo, é deveria mesmo, mais ela deveria estar gostando mais não disse nada bem eu gostaria, abafa isso, gostou da parte de voces? Vao aprontar, vão sim, o Dite ainda vai sofrer, agora veja a parte do Shura._

-

**Margarida:** _Que bom que voce ficou feliz porque a Angel apareceu Claro as fichas tem q ser preservadas sempre feitas do jeito que a Autora mandou para nós, é o Shura é um Tes... Bem deixa queito se me entendeu!_

-

**Ayuki-San:** _Que bom que o cap ficou otimo... É eu AMO EU A PATRO E AS CRIANÇAS é muito foda!!... Se acha muito, é ele pode... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap._

-

-

-

**Beijos a todas**

**Love you!**

♥


	7. Os responsaveis

**Mirror**

-

-

-

**Resumo:**

Mais uma tentativa de conquistar a Terra, para isso usou espelhos para criar garotas com a mesma força dos Dourados, o que esse rolo irá dar? _(FICHAS ABERTAS, by PURE PETIT CAT)_

-

-

-

**Quarto Capitulo.**

-

**-**

**Santuário de Atenas, Santuário da Saori.**

-

Atena, andava de um lado para o outro do grande santuário puxando os cabelos com força e pensando e pensando querendo matar todos os seus cavaleiros de ouro, se perguntava e perguntava batia a mão esquerda na cabeça com força, as mãos soavam e os olhos ardiam, o coração batia rápido.

Tatsume criado de Saori havia contado para ela contado para ela o pequeno acidente com os 'espelhos' as meninas, bem as noticias lá corriam uma das empregadas de Shura viu ela com uma das meninas comentou com a de Kamus que falou com a de Mu que disse para a de Shaka que falou para a de Afrodite que sem querer contou a Tatsume, claro que o fofoqueiro MOR do santuário não iria agüentar, correu para o templo de sua senhora e contou a ela tudo isso, contou que as meninas vieram dos espelhos, Tasume não entendi porque sua 'mestra' esta tão irritada eram apenas meninas provavelmente viraram novas criadas dos cavaleiros não seria nada demais, mais ao contrario do que o criado pensava algo muito pior poderia acontecer, muito pior, muito pior do que qualquer um lá poderia imaginar.

- Como isso pode acontecer Tatsume? Pergunta Saori irritada.

- Não sei senhorita! Ele fala balançado a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Impossível, Tatsume, e se elas forem espias? Ela pergunta Nervosa.

- Não sei! Ele fala.

- E se elas quiserem destruir o santuário inteiro?

- Não sei! Ele continua falando.

- Será que elas trabalham para algum Deu?

- Não sei! Ele repete.

- O que será que elas são? De aonde vieram?

- Não sei!

**- TATSUME É INCRIVEL QUE VOCE NÃO SABE NADA????? PELO AMOR DE ZEUS, MEU PAI, VOCE VÊEM ME CONTAR UM BABADO E NÃO SABE QUASE NADA SOBRE ELE!!!!!** Ela fala gritando assustando profundamente o pobre servo. **– CAI FORA DAQUI AGORA**!!!!! Ela grita assustando ele o servo sai correndo.

Saori suspira e se senta em seu trono de ouro coberto por pedras precisas de valores inestimáveis, feito exclusivamente por Hefesto para ela.

- Quem será o imbecil que teve essa idéia brilhante para os meus cavaleiros? Pergunta nervosamente, ah mais iria descobrir se não ela não se chamava Saori Kido.

-

-

**Esparta, Templo de Ares.**

-

O Deus da guerra e da violência olhava assustado para a menina a sua frente a jovem loira, comia que nem um leão, tudo o que via pela frente botava dentro da boca e pior colocava _cat-chup _em tudo até mesmo no cereal, estranho não?

Ares olhava a menina terminando o quarto hambúrguer, ela sorri para ele com a boca toda suja de _cat-chup_, ele sorri gostava daquele jeito inocente e folgado dela mesmo a tendo conhecendo agora mesmo, pegou um guardanapo e limpou os cantos de sua boca, ela sorriu.

- Obrigada! Ela disse olhando nos olhos cor de sangue do Deus.

- De nada, já terminou de comer? Ele fala se levantando da mesa e vendo o olhar confuso dela.

- Não, ainda estou no primeiro round! Ela fala sorrindo.

**- COMO?** Ele pergunta arregalando os olhos.

- Claro, ainda falta muita coisa pra terminar de comer! Ela fala olhando para um enorme prato de salada e botando tudo para dentro.

- Como consegue ficar tão magra comendo que nem uma morta de fome? Ele pergunta se sentando novamente e observando-a.

-

-

**Enquanto isso, Casa de Gêmeos.**

-

Na casa de gêmeos ninguém ousava pronunciar uma só palavra, Saga e Kanon estavam sentados em um sofá enquanto Lizzy e Laiza estavam em outro os quatro se olhavam e ninguém entendia nada, Lizzy olhava para Laiza e mexia seus lábios falando alguma coisa que os dois outros gêmeos não entendi.

Laiza deu uma olhada nos gêmeos e riu falando alguma coisa muito parecida para Lizzy que também deu uma risada olhando para os dois.

- O que tem de tão engraçado? Pergunta Kanon se levantando nervoso do sofá apontando para Laiza que apenas sorria e ria da cara dele.

- Nada! Elas responderam juntas sem dar muita atenção aos cavaleiros.

- Ora suas...!!! Kanon fala nervosa ameaçando sair pra cima daquelas duas bobas que ficavam rindo da cara deles, como se fossem dois palhaços.

- Chega Kanon, Chega vocês duas também! Ele fala olhando para elas que riam muito da cara deles dois e das brigas que eles estavam fazendo só por culpa dos risinhos delas.

- Nossa ficou nervoso é? Pergunta Lizzy sorrindo e indo em direção a Saga passou a mãos no queijo dele e deu um sorriso bem sedutor deixando o cavaleiro vermelho.

Saga rapidamente se vira tosse algumas vezes e por fim fala:

- Vamos falar com Atena! Ele diz puxando Lizzy pelo pulso.

Kanon iria fazer o mesmo com Laiza mais a menina olha para ele com o olhar mais bravo do mundo e fala.

- Se encostar em mim, te mato! Fala seguindo sua irmão e Saga.

- Ela ainda me paga! Ele sussurra vendo ela andando em sua frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-

-

**Mansão de Escorpião;**

-

Dakota andava pelo quarto de Milo, camisinhas espalhadas por todos os lados, roupas intimas jogadas em cada canto, roupas intimas femininas também jogadas revistas de mulher pelada em cima de tudo e filmes pornôs espalhados pelo quarto inteiro.

- Você só pensa em sexo? Pergunta Dakota olhando as coisas de Milo.

- Bem... Er... As vezes! Ele fala vendo que ela olhava umas revistas antigas da _PlayBoy_.

- É parece que quase sempre você quer dizer? Ela fala vendo agora os filmes em cima da escrivaninha.

- Bem, como agora? Ele fala se aproximando dela abraçando sua cintura e beijando seu pescoço ela rapidamente se vira e encara eles nos olhos.

- Quero falar com a sua superiora, me leve lá agora! Ela fala fria como sempre fazer ate o sangue de Milo gelar.

- Se que sabe! Ele fala começando a sua arrumar.

-

-

**Mansão de Virgem.**

-

Shaka olhava para Aino, tinha entendido muito bem o que ela havia dito para ele, e apenas sorriu, ela era difícil de lidar, bem mais difícil do que ele tinha imaginado, ela estava olhando fixamente para seus olhos Shaka apenas sorriu num gente de impaciência coisa que ele quase nunca tinha.

- Porque não abre os olhos para mim te ver? Ela pergunta com a voz rouca, Shaka nem entendi que essa voz era da mesma menina que a segundos tinha batido de frente com ele, o cavaleiro de virgem sorriu e disse.

- Prefiro ficar com os meus olhos fechados, é melhor pra mim, quem sabe um dia você compreenda! Ele fala calmamente.

- Eu te entendendo! Ela fala se sentando numa cadeira e observando o nada.

- Vamos Aino, precisávamos falar com uma pessoa! Ele fala pegando ela pelo pulso e puxando.

- Para aonde está me levando? Ela pergunta nervosa.

- Não se preocupe é apenas para falar com uma pessoa, ela parece que morde, mais não se preocupe ela não morde não! Ele fala sorrindo para ela deixando Aino envergonhada mais ela rapidamente virou a cara para ele não perceber nada.

- Esta certo! Ela fala com a cara virada para Shaka.

-

-

**Mansão de Áries.**

-

Alexia andava olhando a casa de áries para ver se ela realmente real e pelo o que parecia era sim bem mais real do que ela imaginava,

- Então, você é real Shion? Ela pergunta com uma cara de confusa.

- Sou sim Alexia e você também é! Ele fala levando ela para conhecer a casa de Áries.

- Mais, eu não me lembro de nada! Ela fala com uma olhar meio triste passando a mão nos braço, acariciando-o.

- Eu não sei te explica o que aconteceu! Ele fala olhando para ela nos olhos.

- Entendo! Ela fala com um sorriso triste.

- Vem, preciso te mostrar um lugar! Ele fala puxando ela para fora da casa de Áries.

-

-

**Mansão de Peixes.**

-

- É sim! Ele disse.

- É Não! Ela retrucou;

- É sim!

- É não!

- É sim, sim!

- É não, não!

- É sim!

- É sim! Ela fala.

- É não! Ele disse sem perceber.

- Viu, ganhei! Comemora Brabo , ela e Afrodite estava numa importante discussão em saber se motos eram melhores que carros, ela concordava com motos e ele com carros.

Afrodite fez bico pór ter sido enganado.

- Não liga não Florzinha! Ela fala batendo nas costas dele. – Eu sempre ganho! Ela fala normalmente.

- Sua praga. Ele disse.

**- SEU GAY!!!** Ela disse mostrando a língua pra ele.

-

-

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**NOTAS FINAS:**

**-**

Gente, gente, gente, nossa eu demorei mais postei, bem eu demorei mais postei, e vou continaur postando agora que eu decidi

NÃO ESCREVEREI MAIS FIC DE FICHAS.

Apaguei todas que eu tinha menos a MIRROR e as minha fic de BRUXAS que são as que mais me da alegria o resto foi para a lixeira.

Perdão meninas mais eu não vou enganar nem vocês nem a mim eu NUNCA iria continuar elas, então é melhor eu nem enganar mais vocês.

Quem sabe mais pra frente eu continue escrevendo fic de fichas.

Mais por enquanto estou aqui sossegadas só com essas e pretendo adiantar muito MIRROR esse mês.

( Como é uma nova lei do que não pode mais responder reviews, então estou agradecendo de coração as pessoas que comentaram no cap passado )

PURE PETIT CAT (Desculpa a demora) MARGARIDA HARU-CHAN17 e AYUKI-SAN


End file.
